Lovesick
by Everlasting Heart
Summary: After three years away from Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett finally believes that she has found herself and is starting to live a truly happy life. But, what happens when she is roped back into the deficient town and has to face the only man she ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After three years away from Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett finally believes that she has found herself and is starting to live a truly happy life. But, what happens when she is roped back into the deficient town and has to face the only man she ever loved.

This is a new story that just sprung up on me. Tell me what you think and if you have any writing style suggestions.

I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

* * *

He had her soul, her mind, her body. He had her in every way possible, but only gave her small scraps of himself. Maybe it was because he believes no one will love him the way he wants to be loved. Maybe it's because he has someone else to go home to, the girl that finally chose him over his brother. Maybe it's because the girl that waits for him at home is the bestfriend of the girl he sneaks off to see every night.

Nevertheless, all Damon Salvatore knows is that when he is buried deep inside Bonnie Bennett all of the bad things in his life become a distant memory.

He doesn't think about his estranged relationship with his brother when his head is between her thighs. He doesn't think about all of the times Katherine made him question his self-worth when Bonnie's fingernails scratched his back so hard blood drew. He sure didn't think about his love for Elena when his face was in between Bonnie's breast as she held him after they came together.

Bonnie made all of these things go away.

And though he loved their physical relationship, he loved what they did after they finished enjoying each other's bodies. When they would intertwine with one another and talk about anything and everything.

Their pasts, presents, futures. Their likes and dislikes.

It was so comforting for Damon to know that he was someone's first choice, someone's only choice. He spent most of his life being second best to his little brother, but with Bonnie, there was no competition. She only wanted him and he knew that by the way she called out his name during their intimate encounters. And how when he talked, she listened.

Because that's who Bonnie was, she was caring and reliable. The only constant in his life.

So, on this night, just like every other night for the past month and a half, Bonnie held Damon close to her chest and played with his hair as his fingers traced patterns on the side of arm.

The only sound was their soft breathing and the ceiling fan.

Bonnie pictured this moment over and over again in her head. She went over how she would tell Damon countless times and tonight was the night because come tomorrow show wouldn't be seeing him again.

I'm leaving." she whispered.

Damon stopped the methodic movement of his hand up and down Bonnie's arm. He stopped breathing all together. In just two little words, his entire world came crashing down around him. He was mute.

Bonnie continued, "I'm leaving town and i don't think I'm coming back. There's nothing left for me here. Grams and my dad are dead. Caroline is living her new life in New Orleans. Stefan ran away to go find himself, God knows where. Even Matt settled down with Sarah." She somberly chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

Damon sat up on his right elbow and looked down at Bonnie. He gained his voice back, "I'm here, Elena's here, you can't leave us...you can't leave me."

Bonnie bit her lip and sat up. Her eyes never leaving Damon's. "I can't keep doing this Damon. The sneaking around, the guilt, it's eating me alive. I can't be someone's second choice, I don't deserve that. If you care about me at all, you'll let me go." Her eyes started to water, as she watched the heart of the one man she ever truly loved, break.

As Damon stared into Bonnie's tear-filled eyes he realized his mistake. He let the one woman who he ever undoubtedly and purely love feel like a toy.

Before they started their relationship, hell their friendship, Damon treated Bonnie like gum on the bottom of his shoe. After they became friends that slowly started to change. He began to respect her and that respect unknowingly turned to love when they were trapped in the prison world.

After Bonnie sacrificed herself for him in 1994, Damon did all he could to bring her back. Even though everyone around him told him to give up, told him that Bonnie wasn't gonna make it out he still tried everything he could.

And the day that he walked into his kitchen and saw Bonnie flipping pancakes, that's when he knew he loved her. When her legs wrapped around his waist and she held him as close as possible all he could think was that his girl was home.

After she returned the rest was history. They began their secret affair. They shielded their true feelings from the world all for the sake of Elena's feelings, and Damon thought that what they were doing was best for everyone.

He truly began to believe that he could have his cake and eat it too, but now he knew that wasn't the case. Now he knew how selfish he really was.

He never wanted to make Bonnie feel that way she does, he never meant to make her feel as though she was toy that was only played with and cared for half the time. He never wanted Bonnie to feel like an object at all.

He knew what it felt like to be an object. Hell, he was Elena's puppet. She pulled the strings of his life, she was the main reason he looked past all of the wrong that was his and Bonnie's current relationship.

As he assessed the past month and a half in his head he realized the pain that he caused Bonnie. He only gave her moments. Moments of happiness, moments of love, and after time was up he rushed back to bed with Elena.

He left Bonnie on the sidelines to wait for him, but after all that she had been thru, he knows that's not what she deserves.

She needed a constant. She needed a rock. She needed Damon. All of him not the small part that she was given.

And Damon wanted to give her all of that, but he also felt like he needed to be loyal to Elena. He just didn't know that that would be his downfall.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hands.

"I'm selfish Bonnie, I know I am. I shouldn't treat you the way that I do. This is my fault. We can stop seeing each other, just be friends again, I promise. Just please, don't leave me." he begged.

There was a pang of ache that flashed through Bonnie's body, but she shook it off. She knew what she had to do. Elena and Damon were her kryptonite and she knew that the only way she could become a stronger person was to leave Mystic Falls.

She looked down, unable to look him in the face, "I'm sorry Damon, I have to go to save myself."

"Bonnie, no."

Bonnie let go of Damon's hands and began to get up to gather her clothes.

She quietly dressed as tears fell down her face. Damon watched her every move, unable to get out of the bed.

As she placed her hand on the door handle, she silently hoped that Damon would stop her, she hoped that he would make her stay, tell her that he would leave Elena for her.

He didn't. He just watched as she sighed deeply and walked out of the room.

When she closed the door behind her, he waited until he heard her enter her car and drive off, then he broke down.

The unshed tears, made their unfortunate appearance. He was anger at Bonnie. He was angry at Elena. But most of all, he was angry at himself because he knew that it was his mistakes, his selfishness, that let Bonnie get away.

* * *

 _3 years later_

 _Berkeley, California_

Bonnie Bennett loved California. Ever since she moved there three years ago to attend Berkeley University there has never been a dull moment. She got the college experience she so longed for. She made an immense amount of friends, went to parties, met cute boys. It was an invigorating experience.

She was also pleasantly surprised at how large the underground supernatural world was in California. She was able to connect with older, experienced witches who taught her more about her magic.

When she first arrived, she learned she had become somewhat of a legend in the supernatural community.

The last Bennett witch. The only witch who cheated death three times. The anchor who destroyed the other side. The witch who almost killed the Original Hybrid. The witch who killed the infamous Malachai Parker.

She was an icon for young witches.

Bonnie learned that she was loved and hated throughout the witch community, mainly because of the immense amount of power that she possessed.

Some witches didn't think Bonnie deserved her power because she went against the spirits so often. But, others admired her bravery and defiance.

Finding out about this was just another reason why she was happy that she left Mystic Falls those few years ago.

Though she was enjoying her life in California, Bonnie couldn't help but have a small tug at her heart whenever she thought about Damon.

She used to think about him everyday and everytime she heard or saw something that reminded her of him, she would burst in tears.

One little sight, smell, or taste could remind her of Damon, and force her to go into a depressive state for the rest of the day.

Now, he was just a memory in the back of her mind that made an appearance every once in awhile.

And Bonnie had lost any and all contact with him after she left. He never called or texted or wrote.

Bonnie thought that maybe it was out of respect for her, or maybe he was just too ashamed. Either way, she was grateful because it made letting go even easier.

She also lost contact Elena, mainly because she was too ashamed of sleeping with Damon. But, they also started drifting apart long before Bonnie and Damon began their secret relationship.

Bonnie and Elena rarely so eachother, and when they did it was just because Elena was in trouble and needed Bonnie's witchy powers.

It was as if Bonnie had become a servant to Elena, and there was only so many times Bonnie could put her life on the line for a person who valued her boy toys more than her childhood friends.

Bonnie still kept in touch with Caroline, who was still in New Orleans, with Klaus Mikaelson of all people. And Matt, who married Sarah right after Bonnie left Mystic Falls. He even had a two year old daughter. Matt always sent Bonnie pictures of his cute little family. But, Stefan was still nowhere to be found, Bonnie secretly hoped that him and Damon had fixed their issues.

* * *

"Hannah, hurry up! We have to meet Jamal at Benihana in twenty minutes." Bonnie yelled from the kitchen at her apartment.

Hannah Parker was her roommate that also went to Berkley. She was also came from a long line of African American witches in Houston, Texas. Hannah and Bonnie met at a frat party on campus and hit it off right away. They even joined the same sorority. And during their last year, they decided to rent an apartment together.

"I'm coming." Hannah yelled from her room.

Hannah wobbled out of her room with only one shoe on. "Hey, can you check the mail, I think my mom said she was sending me something."

Bonnie smiled, "Of course, a gift from Mama Parker to you is like a gift to me. You know she loves me like a daughter."

"Yeah, I know. I swear she calls you more than me."

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes. She picked up the pile of mail that was sitting on the counter and started rummaging through it, until one name in particular popped out.

 _Elena Gilbert_.

Bonnie gasped. She threw the other mail back on the counter and hastily opened up the cream-colored envelope.

"Bonnie is something wrong?" Hannah asked, concerned.

"Shh." Bonnie silenced her, eyes scanning over the invitation she was holding in her hand.

On the front were a series of pictures, engagement pictures. And under it was the sentence, " _Save The Date._ " in a fancy font.

Bonnie was stunned into silence.

Elena and Damon were getting married, and she was invited to the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _3 years later_

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Damon felt numb. He had felt numb from the moment that Bonnie walked away from him. And he thought about that moment every single day. He thought about his cowardice and guilt, and every night he would fantasize about what his life would have been likely if he had chased after her.

If.

Such a peculiar word that held so much meaning in Damon's life now.

What if he chased after Bonnie?

What if he broke up with Elena?

What if him and Bonnie left Mystic Falls together?

Would he feel this numbness everyday? Would he be happy? Would he not have made the stupid decision of getting engaged to Elena?

He was unhappy and no one seemed to notice, mainly because he wore a mask of normalcy to appease Elena. He had thought about leaving, but the guilt would claw its nails into his back and force him to stay put by Elena's side.

He felt as if owed it to her. He came back to Mystic Falls and played a role all of the unhappy moments in Elena's life. He fought his brother in an emotionally taxing battle for her love. He contributed to Elena's selfish traits, he let her believe that her horrible, self-centered personality was good. He created a Katherine 2.0 and he knew it whenever he looked in her eyes and saw the same glint that Katherine used to have.

It was his fault and he had a moment of weakness. He allowed himself to seek comfort and love in the arms of the woman he truly desired, and in doing so he broke his true love's heart.

No one could win in the situation, so he made the decision to tie his life to Elena's as long as he could in the only way he knew how. Marriage. Because unlike Elena, Bonnie could be saved and she deserved the life of freedom that she so desperately longed for.

So when he sat on his bed, and listened as Bonnie drove far away from Mystic Falls and him, he knew he was doing for good reasons. He wanted Bonnie to live the life she always dreamed of, the life he couldn't give her.

So, he opted for a vanilla, domestic life with Elena. That way could monitor her, keep her in line because for whatever reason, unbeknownst to him, Elena was willing to do anything for him.

He had her trust and her love, and if he kept up the charade that he had playing at for the past few years, he could learn to love Elena the way she wanted to be loved by him.

In true, controlling Damon fashion, Damon became the mayor of Mystic Falls. Everyone in the town held a certain admiration for him. The teenage girls and middle-aged women were obsessed with him physically and the men believed he had a "good head on his shoulders".

All the attention and work that the position required distracted him from his loneliness and numbness. It also got him away from Elena for a few hours.

But all of the avoidance that his job offered disappeared the minute he stepped through the door at the end of the day.

He would be bombarded with wedding details, the latest Mystic Fall gossip and the not so subtle hints that were made about another man hitting on Elena while she was shopping.

It was a constant routine, and today was like no other.

Damon took off his coat and placed his briefcase in his home office as Elena stood behind his desk rambling about her day.

He nodded his head and sang a calm song of "mm-hm's" and "really". It wasn't until he heard her name that he paid attention.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I got Caroline to text me Bonnie's address and I sent her an invitation." Elena exclaimed.

Damon swiftly turned around to face his fiancee.

"You what!" he practically shouted.

Elena nodded her head with a proud smile on her face.

"Yep, I achieved the seemingly impossible. I haven't seen her in years and when we were kids we both promised each other that we would go to each other's weddings. She's my best friends and I know you guys spent all that time together on the Other Side and I just saw it fitting that she come back to see us for the happiest day of our lives." Elena finished by placing her hands on her hips and sighed a content sigh, mentally patting herself on the back.

Damon's mind blanked. He realized he was letting his mask fall, before gaining composure again.

He slightly coughed, clearing his throat. "Did she um...did she reply?"

"Yes, in fact she called me and said that she was planning to come out here for that month anyway, so it worked out perfectly! She even said she would help me if I needed it. And with Caroline being my maid of honor, it will be like a small Mystic Gang reunion. Doesn't that sound fun, babe?" Elena rambled excitedly.

Damon closed his eyes for a second and thought over the new information he had just received. Bonnie in Mystic Falls for a whole month.

The month of his wedding no less.

"Did she say she was coming with somebody?" Damon regretfully asked.

"Actually, she did. I don't know who, but she did say she had a plus one."

Damon's mind wandered to the worst and his heart shattered. He walked around the desk and gave Elena a small peck on the cheek.

"That's great honey. I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the office, I forgot a file."

Elena's smiled dimmed. "Oh, okay. Well dinner's going to be ready in thirty minutes, so don't take too long. Are you okay Damon?" she asked.

Damon developed a smile that was sure to keep Elena at bay. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm marrying the love of my life in a few weeks."

Elena giggled and placed her hands on the side of Damon's face, pulling him down for a kiss. After a few seconds, Damon slowly pulled away and placed her hands back down to her sides.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Damon said.

Before Elena could respond, he walked out and headed to his car.

* * *

Damon drove twenty minutes to a vacant area right outside of Mystic Falls. He parked in front of a large house and retrieved a key out of the flower pot sitting next to the front. He walked inside the house, the house that he built for her after she left.

After locking the door behind him, Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat on the couch inside the living room.

He sipped his drink and carefully analyzed the picture of him and Bonnie that was framed and situated on the living room table.

He remembered the day they took that picture so clearly in his mind it felt like it was yesterday. He had drove them two towns over and surprised Bonnie with a trip to the carnival. They had been together intimately for only a few weeks, but he wanted to do something special for her, something that would show her he cared.

They ate funnel cake and played games. He won her a small teddy bear and jokingly called it new boyfriend. They rode the ferris wheel and when they reached top he pulled out his phone and kissed her cheek while snapping a picture.

He'll never forget the way she looked at him. He had never seen so much love in someone's eyes before and the fact that that love was directed towards him made it all the better.

Next to the frame, Damon opened a small decorative chest and took out the ring that he would have given Bonnie if he had ever got the chance to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

As he examined the ring, he thought about Bonnie coming to his wedding, and for a small moment he allowed himself to imagine having a second chance with the love of his life.

* * *

 _Oakland International Airport_

"Hello folks, we will be preparing for take-off to Richmond,Virginia in just a few minutes."

Bonnie turned and looked at Hannah,who was fast asleep,then back out the window as she thought one thing.

"What the hell am I doing?"

"Will you please stop shaking your leg like that, it's unnerving." Hannah pleaded to Bonnie.

They had rented a car and Hannah was driving them to Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I haven't been back here in three years and...I don't know, I have a lot of memories here, most of them not so good."

"Girl, I know you. You have done more in your short life as a witch than most of the elders back in California. You're a Bennett, which means that you're strong and courageous. You can get through a couple weeks back in your hometown."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I scared to see-"

"Nope." Hannah cut her off. "You are not scared to see the man who broke you heart and made you feel like trash. You are not some sorry ass side chick and when we get to Mystic Falls you are gonna show him what he is missing out on."

Bonnie laughed.

"You know, you're right."

"Of course I am." Hannah flipped her hair.

Bonnie giggled and looked out the window.

"Welcome To Mystic Falls"

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Mystic Falls Prison World_

Bonnie and Damon had been living in the 1994 afterlife for six months. They had grown accustomed to certain routine that included their usual banter over insignificant things.

Damon usually made breakfast everyday and Bonnie would complain about his tasteless pancakes. Whenever they watched a movie, Damon would complain about said movie always being The Bodyguard. And every game they they tried to play with each other would always end in both accusing the other of cheating and one or the other storming out of the room, leaving the game to be discarded on the floor.

Bonnie was usually the one who always stormed out of the Boarding House, leaving Damon alone until she came back a couple hours later. Then, they would silently move around each other and pretend as if they didn't just fight about who cheated on Monopoly.

They bickered like an old married couple and this was their day to day for the first five months of being stuck in 1994. It wasn't until the first night of the sixth month that everything changed.

"You know, we've been in this place for six months now and I still feel like I barely know you."

Bonnie sat cross-legged on the living room floor. She was fiddling with an old camcorder that she found in Boarding House attic, while Damon was searching through his endless collection of C.D.'s.

"What are you talking about witchy, I know plenty about you." Damon said as he flipped to another page in the C.D. case.

Bonnie looked up at him and cocked her head. "You know plenty about me because you let me do all of the talking. Now, I'm all out of topics. Besides, I want to hear more about you anyway, all of the years that you've lived, you have to have some good stories to share."

Damon turned around and pursed his lips. "You can barely stand to be in my presence for more than an hour and a half, now all of sudden you want to hear my life stories. What's gotten into you Bennett?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, just curious I guess. Plus, it would be nice to hear you talk about something that doesn't involve Elena."

Damon grimaced. "I don't talk about Elena all the time."

Bonnie tilted her head and lifted her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? You talk about her and your relationship so much that I can tell you what you guys favorite sex positions are."

Damon was thoroughly taken aback. He had never heard Bonnie be so vulgar before and to be quite honest he was liking it. He boisterously laughed. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day where Bonnie Bennett would talk so openly about sex."

Bonnie shrugged. "What? I'm a grown woman. I can talk openly about sex" she said slightly offended.

"Oh really? Now that you've finally decided to drop your Virgin Mary stigma I think we should play a game."

"First off, I don't have a Virgin Mary stigma. Second, every time we play a game, you always cheat." Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Well, you can't cheat in this game."

"Fine, what is it?" Bonnie gave in.

Damon made his way over to Bonnie and sat adjacent to her on the floor. "Well, it's called plead the fifth. We are going to ask each other questions about our sexual history and if a person decides that they don't want to answer a question, aka plead the fifth, they have to take a shot.

"Sex and booze! Could you be anymore of a cliche Damon" Bonnie grimaced.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, are you in Withcy?"

Bonnie thought about her options for a minute. She was feeling especially bold today for no particular reason.

"Yeah, I'm in. I'll start. Is Elena the best sex you've ever had?"

Both Damon and Bonnie's eyes enlarged. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just asked that. You do not have to answer that question." Bonnie stuttered embarrassingly.

Damon surprised her by laughing. "Hitting me with the hard ones already. To answer your question, no, she is not the best sex I've ever had."

"Who was it then" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Now slow your roll girl, I ask the next question. Was Jeremy you're first?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

Bonnie breathed out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, afraid to see any traces of shame on Damon's face. "No, he wasn't."

Damon smiled like a cheshire cat. "This is going to be interesting."

Bonnie smirked. She didn't know if it was the drinks or the game or both, but the more she looked at Damon, the more she realized how handsome he was. She was always aware of his good looks, but she was usually turned off by his douchebag attitude. But, the more she got to know him in such an intimate space, the more she noticed things that attracted her.

His piercing blue eyes, his tall and broad frame, his jet black hair, his smirks, his laugh, his condescending and witty comments that could make her laugh or make her mad. She was comfortable around him, and that was something that Bonnie never thought that she could be.

Damon used to be foreign, now he was a safe haven, a partner in an empty world. That's why she always came back to him when she was mad.

Their game went on, and after some back and forth, Damon asked the question that would shift their entire lives.

"What was your first time like?" Damon slightly squinted his eyes at her and tilted his head, genuinely curious about her answer.

Bonnie nervously laughed and rubbed her hands on her thighs. "Well, that's personal."

"You can plead the fifth Bon. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"And let you win, are you serious?" Damon laughed at her sassy comment.

"Okay, let's hear it then," Damon pushed.

"Well, it was the summer before my junior year, right before you came to town. My dad had taken me to Chicago with him because he had to be away for business for a month and he didn't trust my Grams to take care of me. That was before he knew she was a witch and he thought she was just a crazy drunk." Bonnie chuckled.

"Anyways, I was left alone a lot and one day I had decided to go to the art museum. I had been there for about an hour when I met this guy, Marcel. He had to be about twenty five or twenty six, but it didn't really matter to me, he was good looking and interested and I was young. He thought that I was eighteen and I rolled along with it, made up a whole story that I was going to the University of Chicago and everything."

"Wow, never knew Bonnie Bennett could lie. Thought you were too moral."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Damon." Bonnie gave him piercing look and coyly smiled.

Damon cleared his throat. He thought that maybe it was the immense amount of bourbon and their closeness, but as she told her story, she became more and more captivating. She had him hanging on to every word. "Go on." he said.

"Well, we got to talking and I found out that he lives in New Orleans and he was visiting for the week. So, we spent that whole week together, just talking getting to know each other. He was older, charismatic, sexy. It was fun to be around him, he made me feel mature and wanted, like a woman."

"With him I was no longer Mystic Falls, dependable Bonnie Bennett. I was confident, alluring Bonnie Bennett." She looked down at the floor and started playing with the strings in the rugs, trying to avoid Damon's penetrating stare.

"On his last night, I stayed over at his hotel room. That night he made me feel a way that I have never felt before. He knew I was inexperienced, so he took it slow at first. Asking if I was okay, asking if I was sure, the whole works. Once I felt calmer, we started getting into this intense rhythm. There was a lot of foreplay. I think he wanted to make sure I was comfortable, you know mentally and physically ready." Bonnie cleared her throat and looked back up at Damon.

He was hanging on to her every word,his eyes flickering to her lips every do often. Her vulnerable tone and openness was attractive to Damon, and unbeknownst to him, he was turned on.

"When he finally got to the deed, it was surprisingly more enjoyable than I had thought it would be. You know, I had always heard stories from Caroline and Elena about the pain and the awkwardness, but it wasn't like that. It was romantic and exciting and definitely not painful." Bonnie took a deep breath. She was nervous about his reaction. Bonnie never told anyone that story, not even Elena and Caroline. She was exposing herself and she didn't know why.

"Wow Bonnie, I never would have thought that you out of all people would do something so sinful. Miss Conservative lost her virginity to an older man! How conspicuous." Damon playfully smirked.

Bonnie laughed, grateful for his breaking of the tension. "Well, I can be naughty sometimes. Trust me I have Marcel to vouch for that."

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "Only Marcel? Are you telling me that you and Jeremy never did had sex?"

Bonnie rubbed her arms and looked down, slightly embarrassed."We did have sex, but it was very cookie cutter. It also took us a while to reach to that point of intimacy. Mainly because of him cheating and me dying, but once we finally did, I didn't really feel much. But, Jeremy's younger and not as experienced. Marcel just did for me what Jeremy never could do."

Bonnie was candid with Damon, for what reason she didn't know. Maybe she liked being honest about Jeremy for once. Maybe she liked the attention Damon gave to her. She saw the way that Damon's demeanor changed and she was attracted to the way that he held on to every word.

Damon's eyes got heavy with sexual tension. It was as if there was some gravitational pull that made him move closer to Bonnie. "And you haven't found anyone that could make you feel the way Marcel made you feel or even better."

Bonnie started to breathe heavily her eyes flickering to his lips with every word Damon said. "No. I haven't."

Damon consciously wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "Maybe we can change that."

The next thing Bonnie knew they were kissing.

Their hands were fumbly searching each other's body. Their tongues fought for dominance. Bonnie moaned as Damon's hand cupped her breast underneath her shirt and she tugged him closer. Her long fingernails scratching at his back, clinging for closeness. It was scorching, passionate, invigorating. Neither of them had ever felt the spark that they felt when their lips touched.

When she finally let go to breath, they were both panting, eyes heavy with desire. Damon touched his forehead with Bonnie's and held her tighter.

"Woah." they said in unison.

* * *

 _April 17, 2016_

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"Hey, Bonnie!" Hannah waved a hand in front of her face, snatching Bonnie out of her reprieve.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"Well, pull it together girl, we're here."

Bonnie looked out the windshield to see they were parked in front of the Boarding House.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothin'."

Please leave comments! Sidenote: Marcel will be making a reappearance.


End file.
